Não Quero Estar Apaixonada
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Passaram-se dois meses desde que Yuzu e Mei começaram a namorar, e embora tudo pareça estar bem com elas, Mei não tem tanta certeza de que o relacionamento de ambas vai durar. Tendo diferentes sentimentos que a assustam, e vendo sinais de que ela está voltando a ser como antes, ela teme acabar magoando-a, e, provavelmente, perdendo a única pessoa a quem ama. - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Citrus, assim como seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence, e sim a Saburo Uta. Posto esta fic apenas por diversão e entretenimento, e sem visar qualquer tipo de lucro.

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Don't Wanna Be in Love", de Killerchainsaw. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

 **N/T 2:** Os trechos em itálico correspondem aos pensamentos da Mei.

 **AVISO:** Bem, já deve dar para adivinhar, pois eu nunca deixo de dar este aviso, mas como eu considero que é melhor prevenir, vamos lá. Esta fic é yuri, e também tem uma cena NC-17. Se você não gosta de yuri ou de NCs-17, eu lhe aconselho a parar por aqui. Por outro lado, se você gosta, ou se não se importa com isso, seja bem-vindo, e espero que goste da fic.

* * *

 **NÃO QUERO ESTAR APAIXONADA**

 _ **POV Mei**_

Dois meses... quando eu penso nisso, não é um tempo tão longo assim, mas parece uma eternidade. Faz apenas dois meses, e eu já tenho dúvidas, isso é possível ? Eu sempre soube que nós teríamos problemas, a maior parte nós provavelmente conseguiríamos superar com bastante facilidade, mas alguns poderiam resultar no nosso fim.

Lutando, argumentando, revelando-se aos nossos amigos e parentes, são todas as coisas com as quais nós teremos que lidar, e eu acredito que nós podemos superar isso sem muita dificuldade. Isso não é o que está me preocupando agora, é, ao invés disso, algo muito mais terrível... temo que eu esteja voltando aos meus velhos costumes.

Estou sentada na mesa de jantar, vendo Yuzu lavar os pratos na pia, vendo aquelas brilhantes madeixas loiras balançado de um modo infantil, mas elegante, enquanto ela cantarola uma melodia suave de uma música qualquer que eu já ouvi muitas vezes, até então. Aliás, eu provavelmente poderia cantarolar tudo ao lado dela, mas eu não faço essas coisas.

Normalmente, eu não me preocupo muito com isso, Yuzu faz o bastante pelo nosso relacionamento, no entanto, eu não sinto o mesmo de algum tempo atrás, e isso me deixa desconfortável. Eu amo Yuzu, não há dúvidas quanto a isso, mas algo está diferente...

Eu sei muito bem como ela se sente sobre mim, depois de tudo o que ela me contou inúmeras vezes. No entanto, tenho medo de que os meus sentimentos não sejam mais os mesmos que os dela. Não parece ser apenas amor, é algo muito maior do que eu costumava sentir por ela, porém, desta vez eu realmente me importo com o que aconteça a ela. Eu quero proteger aquele brilhante sorriso dela, aquece meu coração sempre que eu o vejo, mas temo que, se eu não for cuidadosa, eu possa vir a fazê-lo desaparecer.

Eu mudei desde que conheci Yuzu, mas isso realmente importa ? Antes de conhecê-la, eu era horrível, para dizer o mínimo, eu era egoísta e despedaçada por dentro, eu achava que ninguém parecia se preocupar comigo, e eu também não era importante para eles, mas então esta linda, desafinada idiota entrou na minha vida, e me mudou de um modo que eu jamais poderia imaginar.

Eu a amo, é claro... mas também desejo-a loucamente.

\- Ei, Mei, você está bem ?

\- Hã ?

Aquela voz gentil me arrastou para fora dos meus pensamentos, fazendo com que eu percebesse que eu tinha estado olhando para Yuzu por bem mais tempo do que deveria.

\- Eu estou bem, Yuzu - eu respondi, enquanto, rapidamente, eu sacudia um poço a cabeça, e ocultava um rubor que eu nunca ousaria mostrar a ela de bom grado.

\- Tem certeza ? Porque você parecia um pouco distante.

Eu não posso mostrar-lhe o meu rosto agora, enquanto eu a ouço me fazer mais perguntas, tudo o que posso fazer é olhar para a mesa, como se tivesse algo de errado com o meu pescoço. Se eu olhar para os profundos olhos verdes dela, eles podem me atrair, e, quando isso acontecer, talvez eu não seja capaz de me conter.

\- Eu só estava pensando em tudo - eu encolhi os ombros, antes de decidir mudar de assunto e impedir a mim mesma de perder o controle - Você sabe se mamãe vai chegar cedo em casa ?

\- Ah, sim, ela me telefonou mais cedo e eu esqueci de te dizer que ela vai ficar até mais tarde esta noite, cobrindo alguém, eu acho - a voz dela está apagada, ela está mentindo.

\- Você não esqueceu, você simplesmente não queria me contar, não é ? - eu estou olhando para ela agora, mas apenas na direção dela, eu não ousaria olhar diretamente para ela, na situação em que eu me encontro no momento.

\- Eu ia te contar... só não agora - ela está falando nervosamente ? Posso afirmar que ela está corando neste momento, mesmo sem olhar para ela.

\- Você ia me contar, uma vez que conseguisse me provocar na cama, esperando até que eu lhe negasse qualquer coisa, já que nossa mãe estava em casa e poderia nos ouvir, tentando agir como se fosse a líder, já que você tinha fracassado em quase todas as outras vezes - outro dos seus truques clássicos, ao qual eu nunca consigo evitar revirar os olhos, acho que agora eu já estava mais do que acostumada com eles.

\- ISTO... não é verdade, de forma alguma.

Tentando se defender de novo ? Eu tenho ouvido isso com muita freqüência.

\- Yuzu, eu conheço você já há bastante tempo, conheço cada um de seus pequenos joguinhos irritantes - eu digo agora, como em todas as vezes em que ela tentou brincar comigo.

\- Bem, então talvez você devesse tomar as rédeas nas suas próprias mãos e me castigar por tentar enganá-la ? - uma recuperação surpreendentemente rápida, pelo que estou vendo.

Maldição, pare de tentar me seduzir, ou eu realmente vou acabar fazendo algo que qual me arrependerei.

Eu suspirei ligeiramente, ao passo que me levantava da minha cadeira e me afastava de Yuzu.

\- Talvez você devesse terminar com os pratos, eu vou para a cama - eu disse friamente, antes de fugir rapidamente para o quarto, contente por conseguir escapar antes que as coisas saíssem do controle. Provavelmente Yuzu vai ficar chateada comigo agora, eu não duvido, mas está tudo bem para mim, afinal eu fiz coisas ruins para ela naquela época, ao simplesmente lhe dizer "Não".

Não é como se eu estivesse com medo de fazer sexo com ela, nós dormimos juntas várias vezes antes disso, mas desta vez... eu posso machucá-la, o que é algo que eu quero abster-me de fazer.

* * *

Diabos, Yuzu, por que você sempre tem que me meter neste tipo de situação ? Eu não gosto de admitir isso, mas de alguma forma ela sempre consegue falar comigo sobre essas coisas, e, de qualquer forma, nós acabamos fazendo isso de novo.

Tudo o que eu consigo ouvir agora são os seus gemidos de prazer, enquanto o meu coração bate mais rápido, de um modo como eu jamais diria a ela. Eu a olho com uma das mãos firmemente agarrada à dela, e a outra já está entre as suas coxas, enquanto ela olha para mim com pequeninas lágrimas nos olhos.

Eu sei que aquelas lágrimas não estão ali por ela estar chateada, mas eu preciso me conter tanto quanto puder, caso contrário, elas podem se transformar em outra coisa. Eu nunca consigo relaxar quando estou assim com ela, nem na primeira vez em que nós fizemos isso, eu receava estar sendo muito incisiva, e só piorou desde então.

Seus cabelos desordenados, dourados, seu corpo seminu, sua pele encharcada, suas respirações entrecortadas, tudo nela, atualmente, tem me atraído, mais e mais profundamente...

" _Eu... eu quero fazê-la gritar"_.

Eu forço os meus dedos mais profundamente dentro dela, fazendo-a se contorcer e soltar um gemido alto como resposta. Eu suspiro profundamente, deixando-a recuperar o fôlego por um instante. Eu não deveria estar pensando em coisas assim, sem dúvida alguma ela já percebeu algo diferente sobre mim.

\- Você está sendo mais áspera do que o normal, está acontecendo alguma coisa ? - Yuzu perguntou, me olhando com uma expressão reconfortante, eu sabia que ela ia me pegar desprevenida, ela sempre faz isso.

\- Não há nada de errado - eu simplesmente respondi, antes de me inclinar, pegando-a de surpresa ao lamber os seus fluidos transbordantes e sugando o seu rígido clitóris; honestamente, ela se comportava de forma totalmente inocente, quando na verdade ela é mais obscena do que eu, às vezes. Neste ponto, acho que é impossível para mim não desejá-la, eu só queria não ter que me segurar sempre que nós fazemos isso.

Retirando lentamente os meus dedos encharcados, eu fechei os olhos e suguei o seu ventre encharcado, sentindo-a se retorcer contra mim, em resposta, enquanto eu ouvia gemidos macios escapando dos lábios dela.

\- Mei... não faça isso tão de repente.

Eu olho para ela e suspiro, olhando para a sua silhueta trêmula, parando por um instante, enquanto eu engulo em seco e admiro a visão esplendorosa diante de mim.

" _Eu... eu quero violá-la mais"_.

Descansei gentilmente a minha mão livre sobre a bochecha dela, antes de prender nossos lábios em um beijo, e deslizar a minha língua, ao senti-la se derreter contra mim.

" _Eu quero que ela faça o mesmo comigo"._

Mas Yuzu nunca faria algo assim, ela é muito gentil, muito amável. Eu nunca conseguiria imaginá-la me machucando, ao passo que eu já tinha lhe causado tanta dor no passado.

Nossos lábios separaram-se, enquanto eu evitava os olhos dela, enquanto eu passava as mãos pelos seus cabelos longos e tingidos, esquadrinhando os dedos através deles, assim como também posso senti-la acariciar levemente o meu rosto com a parte posterior da sua mão livre.

\- Você não vai me contar, hein ? - ela sorriu ligeiramente, enquanto eu fechava os olhos e me aninhava mais com o seu toque.

" _Por que ela tem que ser sempre tão carinhosa ? Continuaria sendo a mesma se eu lhe dissesse o que está me incomodando ? Provavelmente não"_.

Ouvindo-a suspirar levemente para mim, eu sinto-a soltar a minha mão e repousar ambas em minhas bochechas, sorrindo para mim, enquanto bicava levemente a minha testa.

\- Bem, então eu acho que vou ter que virar o jogo com você.

Eu não consegui reagir de nenhuma forma, antes de ser arremessada e imobilizada por Yuzu, sentindo sua mão escorregando pela minha barriga desnudada e abrindo caminho até minhas partes íntimas, fazendo o meu corpo tremer um pouco, eu não esperava que ela me apanhasse desprevenida assim. Não é a primeira vez que ela faz isso, mas parece que eu não consigo me acostumar com isso, eu sempre acabo corando loucamente quando Yuzu decide assumir o controle, e desta vez não é diferente.

\- Este é um castigo por você ter sido fria comigo mais cedo.

Eu posso sentir o calor aumentar nas minhas bochechas, posso senti-la tirar lentamente as minhas roupas íntimas, e usar dois dos seus dedos para provocar gentilmente o meu ventre, já gotejando. Eu posso sentir os dedos dela começarem lentamente a me excitar, fazendo-me arrepiar e tremer por todos os lados.

" _Eu não tinha percebido o quão úmida eu estava até agora"_.

\- Você sabe que isso não é realmente um castigo, você é sempre tão sensível sobre tudo - eu apontei, enquanto os seus toques eram lentos e macios, como sempre são, ela nunca consegue ser rude comigo, ela adora saborear cada pequeno toque, até eu não agüentar mais. Eu juro que ela me provoca assim de propósito.

\- Eu acho que não, mas eu sei o que realmente te excita, Mei - ela sorriu-me sedutoramente, antes de se inclinar para baixo, e logo eu sentia ela estimular o ventre encharcado com a língua, me fazendo voltar a pôr a cabeça no travesseiro, enquanto eu podia sentir o meu rosto todo avermelhado, e não podia evitar que alguns pequenos gemidos me escapassem dos lábios.

\- Ahh... Yuzu...

Agarrando-me com força aos lençóis, eu sentia que meu coração batia selvagemente em meu peito, e minha respiração ficar ofegante, enquanto eu olhava para aquelas íris esmeralda, que me olhavam intensamente.

" _Às vezes, eu queria que ela não fosse tão gentil comigo, afinal eu não mereço que ela seja tão afetuosa comigo, tudo o que eu sempre costumava fazer era causar-lhe tristeza e sofrimento. Eu sei que mudei desde então, mas ainda posso sentir algo diferente, eu não quero magoá-la de nenhuma forma, eu só quero fazê-la minha, e unicamente minha"_.

Eu suspirei fortemente, gemendo ofegante, pendurando um braço sobre os meus olhos, escondendo o meu rosto de Yuzu.

" _O que eu estou pensando ? Afinal, não é como se Yuzu me pertencesse"_ , eu pensei, enquanto sentia lágrimas brotando nos olhos, se elas eram de prazer ou de dor... eu não tinha idéia.

Meus olhos arregalaram-se quando eu ouvi um leve sussurro vindo de Yuzu, fazendo-me levantar o braço e olhar para o seu rosto sorridente.

\- Eu te amo, Mei.

Eu não respondi, porque isso era outra história, eu jamais posso dizer estas três palavras de volta para ela, por mais que eu tente.

" _Então, por que é tão fácil para ela dizer isso ?"_

* * *

No dia seguinte, eu não queria nada além de estar longe de Yuzu, mas meu interruptor parecia nunca se apagar. Termos feito sexo ontem à noite me deixou querendo mais, e isso significava que eu, definitivamente, não podia relaxar ao redor dela o tempo todo. Por isso, decidi evitá-la tanto quanto possível em um dia de folga da escola.

Eu me levantei mais cedo do que ela, tomei meu café da manhã e limpei meus pratos enquanto ela ainda estava dormindo, esperei um pouco até ela acordar, e saí do nosso quarto. Ela me cumprimentou com um "Bom dia", mas tudo o que fiz em troca foi empurrá-la e fechar a porta atrás de mim, escondendo-me no nosso quarto, dizendo-lhe que eu estava arrumando a papelada e não queria ser interrompida por nada, ao que ela apenas assentiu e me deixou sozinha.

Ela provavelmente não queria me irritar, então concordou em me deixar em paz, mas eu podia ver que ela sabia que eu estava escondendo alguma coisa. Eu sou uma mentirosa melhor do que ela, mas ela sempre consegue se situar muito bem quando eu não posso lhe contar toda a história.

Entretanto, eu consegui escapar e ficar pelo menos por algum tempo longe dela. Ao sentar na mesa do nosso quarto, após ter finalizado com os papéis à minha volta, fazendo parecer que eu estava ocupada, caso Yuzu aparecesse para dar uma espiada pela porta, para ver se eu já tinha terminado o meu trabalho.

Num dado momento, eu finalmente desisti da minha atuação, suspirando pesadamente e pousando a cabeça na mesa, estendendo os braços com um ligeiro gemido, antes de levantar um pouco a cabeça e olhar para a minha mão esquerda, olhando para o anel que Yuzu me dera assim que nós começamos a namorar. Parece que se passaram muito mais do que dois meses desde que ela deu-o a mim.

Nós poderíamos realmente nos casar, e passar o resto das nossas vidas juntas ? Nós ainda não contamos a ninguém sobre o nosso relacionamento, ainda é um segredo, então, quanto tempo isso vai durar ? Contar às pessoas não vai ser fácil, já que somos irmãs, e duvido que muitas pessoas entendam, mas mesmo assim isso poderia acabar não importando; do modo como as coisas estão indo agora, eu temo que talvez nós possamos acabar nos separando. Eu não posso mais suportar estar perto de Yuzu sem os sentimentos de desejo e de anseio constantemente pendurados sobre a minha cabeça.

Eu costumava cobiçá-la assim, quando nos conhecemos pela primeira vez, ela me chateava e me incomodava até não mais poder. Independente do que eu lhe tivesse feito, ela sempre tentou me ajudar, e por isso eu a usei como uma espécie de consolo. Eu nem sempre estive apaixonada por ela, mas, agora que estou, eu não quero magoá-la como fiz naquela época, embora eu tenha medo de que eu possa fazê-lo, seja intencionalmente ou não, eu tenho a sensação de que algum dia vou perdê-la por causa disso.

\- Parece que você está trabalhando duro.

Eu dei um leve salto ao ouvir a voz de Yuzu. Eu estava tão submersa em meus próprios pensamentos que nem a ouvi entrar no quarto. Sentei-me instantaneamente e me virei um pouco para Yuzu. Ela tinha um olhar bastante preocupado no rosto, o que mostrava que ela claramente sabia que havia algo de errado comigo, independente do quão eu tentasse esconder isso dela.

\- Eu estou fazendo uma pausa, estou um pouco cansada depois da noite passada - eu menti novamente. Eu estava cansada, mas essa não era a razão do meu mau humor.

\- Não estou surpresa.

Eu ouvi aquela risada adorável dela, e não pude evitar me afastar dela. Eu quero contar a ela o que está me incomodando, mas, se eu contar, tenho medo de ouvir qual será a sua resposta.

\- Ei, Mei, há algo errado ?

\- Não, eu estou bem - eu só balancei a cabeça, dando as costas para Yuzu, e fingindo começar a trabalhar novamente, esperando que ela entendesse a minha atitude, para que saísse.

Ela entendeu a minha atitude, mas decidiu ir contra isso, por que ela é sempre tão obstinada ?

\- Mei, eu...

\- EU JÁ DISSE QUE ESTOU BEM !

Eu perdi a cabeça e a surpreendi. Isso é ruim, não me olhe com aqueles olhos repletos de preocupação, Yuzu. Eu preciso me afastar dela.

\- Vou tomar um banho - eu declarei, me levantando e me afastando de Yuzu.

\- Espere, Mei...

\- Não me siga ! - eu disse com severidade antes de deixar o quarto e abrir caminho até o banheiro, esperando que Yuzu pelo menos fizesse o que eu tinha dito e não viesse correndo atrás de mim, como ela sempre tinha feito até agora.

* * *

Uma vez no banheiro, eu me despi rapidamente e liguei a torneira de água fria; fiquei de pé, debaixo do chuveiro, enquanto a água fria derramava-se sobre o meu corpo tenso. Estava gelada, mas eu não me importava. Talvez me acalmasse um pouco, eu pensei, levantando a cabeça e olhando para o chuveiro, fechando os olhos, passando minhas mãos por entre os longos cabelos negros. A única coisa na minha mente era Yuzu.

Meus olhos voltaram a se abrir quando eu ouvi a porta sendo aberta, e eu rapidamente me virei para ver Yuzu de pé ali na porta. Ela fechou a porta atrás de si e tirou toda a sua roupa bem à minha frente, antes de entrar na ducha comigo, dando-me um olhar severo.

\- Pensei ter lhe dito para não me seguir.

Ela podia perceber que eu estava com raiva, mas não recuou como normalmente faz. Ela aproximou-se de mim, o que fez com que eu me afastasse alguns passos dela, ela fez isso de novo, fazendo com que eu me afastasse, até entrar em contato com a parede.

\- Yuzu, pare... eu... - fiz uma pausa, ao não conseguir encontrar mais forças para me afastar dela. Ela tinha literalmente me encurralado contra a parede, sem esperanças de fugir dela.

Yuzu colocou as mãos em cada um dos meus lados, me detendo caso eu decidisse fugir, olhando para mim, e sem deixar que eu evitasse os seus olhos desta vez, embora o único lugar para o qual eu podia olhar era para ela.

\- Mei, você tem me evitado o dia todo, e quero saber porque. Eu posso ver claramente que há algo perturbando você, por isso eu não vou embora até que você me conte o que é ! - Yuzu me esclareceu, com um tom de voz sério, deixando bem claro que ela não iria me deixar escapar desta vez.

Fiquei em silêncio por um instante, sentindo o meu coração bater aceleradamente, e meu rosto repleto de calor. O desejo se acumulava na minha alma, era inútil, eu estava me perdendo.

\- Eu... não posso... - era tudo o que eu conseguia sussurrar, antes de sentir Yuzu pousar uma mão sobre o meu rosto, me fazendo olhá-la nos olhos, enquanto ela me sorria calmamente.

\- Sim, você pode, Mei, você pode me contar tudo, eu te amo.

" _Não olhe para mim com esses olhos gentis, não me dê esse sorriso brilhante e reconfortante, eu não mereço nada disso, pare de me torturar já !"_

Eu não agüento mais, ela me pressionou até o meu limite, eu não posso mais lutar contra isso... m-me desculpe por isso, Yuzu... por favor, me perdoe.

Antes que eu soubesse o que eu estava fazendo, ou que pudesse até mesmo ter a chance de impedir a mim mesma, eu agarrei Yuzu pelos ombros, girando-a e jogando-a contra a parede do banheiro, agarrando-a firmemente pelos pulsos, e segurando-os com uma mão, fixando-as acima da sua cabeça, enquanto ela gemia por ter sido atirada tão rudemente.

\- M-Mei, o que você está...

Eu a interrompi com um beijo profundo, minha língua atravessando seus dentes com facilidade, enquanto ela gemia contra mim e se contorcia, tentando afastar-se do meu apertado agarrão. Mas eu não ia deixá-la ir, prendendo-a mais contra a parede, antes de interromper o nosso beijo e morder-lhe com força o lábio inferior.

\- Mei... por que... pare com isso, por favor... - Yuzu implorou, em meio aos suspiros ofegantes, tentando desesperadamente recuperar o fôlego.

\- Me desculpe, Yuzu, eu não posso parar - eu sussurrei, lambendo-lhe o pescoço e marcando-a, antes de soltar-lhe os pulsos e me ajoelhar no chão do banheiro, apoiando minhas mãos em suas coxas, enquanto olhava para o seu ventre, já úmido.

\- E-espere... nós não podemos fazer isso aqui, mamãe ainda está em casa, ela vai nos ouvir... - ela estava corando, e sua voz, agora, tinha um toque de nervosismo.

" _Ela é linda"_.

\- Então fique calada - foi só o que eu disse, antes de sorrir diante da visão de suas partes íntimas excitadas à minha frente, e imediatamente comecei a lambê-las, parando para sugar o seu clitóris, já que eu queria fazê-la gozar o mais rápido possível.

\- M-Mei... n-não... mmm...

Todos os protestos de Yuzu eram insignificantes, já que tudo o que eles fizeram foi me excitar ainda mais do que antes.

" _Eu quero ouvi-la implorar para que eu pare"_.

Eu olhei para ela, ouvindo os seus gemidos sendo abafados, e vi que ela estava, agora, cobrindo a boca com uma das mãos, lágrimas estavam enchendo-lhe os olhos, e ela estava tremendo por inteiro.

\- M-Mei... eu não consigo suportar... minhas pernas vão parar de funcionar...

Eu não respondi, ao invés disso fechei os olhos e empurrei a minha língua bem lá no fundo, dentro dela, sentindo-a colocar uma mão sobre a minha cabeça, segurando meus cabelos com o punho, enquanto eu ouvia os seus gemidos sendo abafados novamente.

Logo eu pude sentir os seus quadris encolhendo-se contra mim, enquanto ela não conseguia parar de empurrar, em resposta aos meus avanços. Eu sabia o que estava acontecendo, ela estava quase lá, e então dupliquei os meus esforços, fazendo-a arquear as costas e roçar os quadris contra a minha pélvis.

Eu a ouvi soltar um gemido abafado de liberação, enquanto olhava para ela e observava as suas reações, fazendo-a agüentar até o fim o seu intenso orgasmo, sem parar até que eu pudesse ver sinais de que ela começava a se acalmar.

Eu lambi todos os seus fluidos, eu a lambi, limpando-a, com ela contorcendo-se contra mim, então fiquei de joelhos e engoli tudo o que eu tinha tirado da "minha adorável Yuzu", levantando dois dedos até os meus lábios, antes de levantar os olhos para ela novamente.

Yuzu ficou muitíssimo ofegante, quase incapaz de ficar de pé enquanto ela tremia por inteiro, olhando para mim com o rosto vermelho, e as lágrimas escorriam por suas bochechas.

\- M-Mei... - foi tudo o que ela pôde sussurrar antes de cair no chão, e esforçando-se para fazer a sua respiração voltar ao normal, sentando-se contra a parede, enquanto eu olhava para ela e percebia o que acabara de fazer, me arrependendo imediatamente.

Eu perdi o controle, eu a machuquei, eu a fiz chorar, assim como eu já tinha feito tantas vezes antes, no passado. Eu não tinha mudado nem um pouco, eu ainda continuava sendo a mesma pessoa egoísta e terrível que eu era naquela época. A única coisa diferente agora era que eu a amava, eu realmente a amava.

\- Eu... eu amo Yuzu... - eu sussurrei.

\- Mei... o que foi que você disse ?

Levantei a cabeça e olhei para Yuzu, olhando para os seus brilhantes olhos verdes, repetindo:

\- Eu te amo, Yuzu, eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo muito ! Eu te amo mais do que as palavras poderiam exprimir ! - eu chorei em voz alta, enquanto as lágrimas brotavam em meus olhos e escorriam pelas minhas bochechas.

\- Ei, ei, está tudo bem, eu também te amo, Mei.

Eu podia ouvir a voz tranqüilizadora de Yuzu, enquanto ela me abraçava com força, me deixando chorar em seu ombro, esfregando as minhas costas de forma reconfortante, sentada ao meu lado no chão de azulejos do banheiro, enquanto a água fria caía sobre nós duas.

\- Eu machuquei você ? - eu perguntei, começando lentamente a me acalmar, ainda soluçando um pouco no seu ombro.

\- Um pouco, mas eu acho que você só feriu as minhas costas, elas vão cicatrizar logo - Yuzu me tranqüilizou, beijando a minha testa e me embalando como uma mãe faria com o seu filho chorando.

\- Vai me contar agora o que tem havido com você ultimamente ?

Eu assenti com a cabeça em resposta, fungando e enxugando os olhos, Yuzu deixando-me aninhada em seu abraço um pouco mais, antes que nós começássemos a nos mexer para nos secar, nos vestir e rapidamente jantar com a mamãe, antes de irmos juntas para a cama.

* * *

A tarde já estava dando lugar à noite, agora, Yuzu e eu normalmente não nos deitamos tão cedo, porém eu sabia que ela queria respostas para as minhas atitudes, eu a tinha evitado e ludibriado-a por tempo suficiente. Além disso, eu disse a ela que iria lhe contar, então não seria certo para mim voltar atrás com a minha palavra, agora.

Yuzu sentou-se em nossa cama compartilhada, sorrindo para mim, enquanto obviamente esperava que eu me juntasse a ela. Eu olhei para ela, mas evitei os seus olhos novamente, vestindo o pijama, sentindo-me envergonhada de mim mesma pelo que eu tinha feito com ela há algumas horas.

" _Ela quer que eu me desculpe por tê-la forçado a se submeter a mim ? Ela provavelmente me odeia por eu ter agido de modo tão cruel para com ela, outra vez"_.

\- Mei, sente-se - Yuzu mandou, eu assenti com a cabeça e me sentei ao lado dela na cama. Eu olhei para ela, mas não conseguia ler a sua expressão, sabia que ela não estava zangada comigo, mas, àquela altura, eu realmente duvido que ela estivesse feliz comigo.

\- Sabe que eu não estou zangada com você, não é ?

Eu assenti com a cabeça em resposta, sentindo medo de olhar para ela agora, eu não queria perdê-la, mas temia que eu tivesse acabado de arruinar tudo o que nós tínhamos. Fiz algo que não devia, forcei Yuzu a fazer sexo, e não parei quando ela me pediu. Como eu poderia encará-la novamente depois de tê-la tratado tão horrivelmente ?

\- Mei, olhe para mim.

Eu fiquei parada por mais algum tempo, recusando-me a fazer o que me fora pedido, meu coração doía, eu sentia lágrimas brotarem nos meus olhos. Eu poderia lidar com muitas coisas, mas perder Yuzu ? Eu não tenho dúvidas de que isso seria a pior coisa a me acontecer, e eu sabia que não seria capaz de superar isso facilmente.

\- Mei, por que você não olha para mim, você não pode me evitar para... - Yuzu fez uma pausa, agarrou o meu queixo e me fez olhar para ela, no entanto ela soltou-o imediatamente e me pediu desculpas ao ver lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto, juntamente com ligeiros soluços que escapavam dos meus lábios.

\- V-você me odeia agora, Yuzu ? - eu perguntei entre pequenos gemidos, sem me incomodar em enxugar as lágrimas, apertando os dentes e desejando sair para me recompor, mas eu sabia que ela não me deixaria fazer isso.

\- O quê ? É claro que não, eu nunca poderia odiar você, Mei.

Meus olhos se arregalaram um pouco quando Yuzu se aproximou de mim e envolveu-me em um cálido abraço, segurando-me com firmeza, acariciando os meus longos cabelos e acalmando o meu pranto.

\- Você realmente pode ser uma garota confusa às vezes, Mei. Em um minuto, você é dominadora e autoritária, e depois silenciosa e vulnerável no minuto seguinte, sem contar o fato de que eu nunca consigo adivinhar o que está se passando nessa sua linda cabecinha. E presume-se que eu deveria ser a sua namorada - explicou Yuzu, enquanto enxugava as minhas lágrimas, e tudo o que eu podia fazer em resposta era agarrar a sua camisola, ainda fungando ligeiramente.

É verdade que Yuzu não pode ler a minha mente, mas ela me conhece mais do que ninguém, e, de algum modo, sempre consegue perceber como eu me sinto, e mesmo assim ela ainda acha que mal me conhece ?

\- Mei, eu não estou com raiva de você, mas eu posso ficar irritada se você não me disser o que está lhe deixando tão chateada. Eu odeio vê-la chorar assim, e não quero que você esconda coisas de mim. Você vai me contar o que está acontecendo ultimamente, como você disse que faria, no banheiro ?

Eu assenti com a cabeça, em resposta à pergunta de Yuzu, sem intenção de guardar isso comigo mesma por mais tempo, afinal, não era como se as coisas fossem melhorar se eu ficasse de boca fechada, isso só iria fazer com que as coisas piorassem.

\- Boa garota - Yuzu sussurrou, enquanto eu a sentia embalar a minha cabeça e beijar a minha testa gentilmente, continuando a me abraçar, enquanto esperava que eu finalmente lhe esclarecesse a respeito de tudo.

Suspirei profundamente, enxugando os meus olhos e me acalmando, ainda agarrando firmemente a camisola de Yuzu com um punho cerrado.

\- Não faz muito tempo que isso começou, talvez há aproximadamente uma semana atrás, eu acho, algo já não era mais o mesmo, e eu me senti diferente em relação a você, em relação a nós - eu comecei a explicar-lhe, esperando não tornar as coisas ainda piores do que já estavam.

\- O que você quer dizer ?

\- Yuzu, temo que eu tenha voltado aos meus antigos hábitos. Eu continuo afastando-a, quando tudo o que você tenta fazer é estar ali para mim, eu estou me descontrolando e sendo ríspida com você sem motivo, e até mesmo tenho usado você como uma espécie de consolo, assim como para descarregar as minhas frustrações. Só que agora é diferente, eu não quero magoá-la, eu tenho medo de acabar arruinando tudo o que nós temos, e você... me deixar.

Eu me afastei de Yuzu, abraçando os meus joelhos, olhando para o nada, enquanto pensava em como seria a minha vida sem que Yuzu fizesse parte dela. Eu não conseguia imaginar isso.

\- Pensei que eu tivesse mudado, mas acontece que ainda sou a mesma pessoa que eu era antes. Se eu não estivesse apaixonada por você, agora, isso não seria um grande problema para mim, mas... acho que eu não posso mudar aquilo que o meu coração já escolheu para mim - eu suspirei, descansando a minha cabeça nos joelhos, segurando as lágrimas que eu sentia brotarem novamente em meus olhos. Houve um breve silêncio, supus que Yuzu não sabia o que me responder. Eu quebrei o silêncio, antes que ela o fizesse.

\- Estar ao seu lado e ter relações sexuais com você simplesmente não é o suficiente, ao que parece. Eu continuo querendo mais, até você implorar para que eu pare, e eu quero que você faça o mesmo comigo. Eu não devia estar sentindo coisas assim, o quão egoísta eu posso estar sendo ? - eu sorri tristemente, olhando para Yuzu, e ficando um pouco surpresa ao ver que tudo o que o seu rosto mostrava era um olhar vazio, direcionado a mim.

" _Por quanto tempo ela esteve olhando assim para mim ?"_

\- Então é isso ? Tenho de admitir que é verdade que eu nunca vi você agir tão rudemente como você agiu comigo no banheiro, desde que nós começamos a namorar.

Seu olhar se suavizou, e ela sorriu e falou com uma voz serena, o que era algo que eu realmente não esperava dela, depois de tudo o que eu tinha acabado de dizer.

\- Mas isso não é necessariamente algo ruim, você sabe.

\- Hã ? - eu estava mais do que surpresa ao ouvir algo assim vindo dela, como ela podia estar bem com tudo isso ?

\- O que eu estou querendo dizer é que não há nada de errado em permitir-se ser um pouco egoísta.

\- Mas Yuzu, eu quis fazê-la minha, e unicamente minha, eu não deveria pensar em coisas assim, eu não tenho esse direito.

\- Mei, de qualquer modo, você não precisaria fazer isso, porque eu já sou toda sua - Yuzu sorriu carinhosamente para mim.

" _O que ela está me dizendo ? Não é possível que o que ela está me dizendo possa ser verdade, ou é ?"_

\- Acho que eu entendo agora, Mei, você está dando vazão a todas as suas preocupações e medos sobre você poder me magoar, o que poderia me fazer me separar de você, de tal modo que suas emoções foram se acumulando, e estão assustando-a. Quando, na verdade, você não precisa se preocupar muito, já que não há como você me machucar, mesmo que você tente, e você não deveria estar se preocupando com algo que muito provavelmente jamais vai acontecer. Afinal, não há nenhum modo de eu estar sem você, Mei, então por que eu lhe deixaria ?

Eu olhei para Yuzu com uma expressão atordoada, pois não conseguia pensar em nada para lhe responder.

" _Como ela sempre sabe dizer todas as coisas certas que eu preciso ouvir ?"_

\- E você mudou desde então. Afinal, você não teria me contado tudo isso se não tivesse mudado. Ao invés disso, você teria reprimido isso dentro de si mesma, como você costumava fazer, nunca me deixando entrar, como está fazendo agora.

Sentada, sem palavras, enquanto minha mente estava em branco, e meu coração batia aceleradamente no meu peito. Eu podia sentir lágrimas enchendo os meus olhos novamente, mas desta vez por uma razão totalmente diferente.

\- Eu te amo com todo o meu coração, Mei, e, confie em mim, vai ser preciso bem mais do que o fato de você ser mais dominadora do que o normal para que eu sequer pense em deixar você - Yuzu tranqüilizou-me com o seu brilhante sorriso e com um piscar de olhos, pousando uma mão em cima da minha cabeça, e dando-me palmadinhas, como se eu fosse um cachorrinho.

Eu não podia esconder a minha felicidade por mais tempo, eu achava que tinha, certamente, arruinado o nosso relacionamento, e que nunca mais poderíamos voltar ao estágio em que estávamos antes disso, mas, como já fizera antes, Yuzu me provou que eu estava enganada, e eu estou tão feliz por ela ter feito isso.

\- Yuzu ! - eu chorei alegremente, envolvendo meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e lancei-me em seus braços, fazendo com que ela caísse na cama, enquanto eu a segurava firmemente, desejando que ela nunca se fosse.

\- Sim, Mei ? - Yuzu perguntou, olhando para mim, subitamente surpresa comigo, ao abraçá-la assim. Normalmente eu nunca estou tão disposta a deixá-la a deixá-la ver o que eu de fato estou sentindo, porém eu me senti tão aliviada que não pude deixar de sorrir para ela, enquanto a sua expressão confusa transformava-se em uma mais satisfeita, e um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios.

\- Aí está aquele sorriso que eu sempre anseio ver - ela afirmou, enquanto eu sentia a sua mão acariciar a minha bochecha, enquanto eu deixava as minhas lágrimas de felicidade caírem, e me aninhava mais ao seu toque. Antes de descansar a cabeça no seu peito, eu não conseguia pensar em um lugar melhor para estar agora, senão nos braços dela.

\- Bem, você é a única a quem eu também me mostro, afinal - eu sussurrei em sua camisola, sabendo muito bem que ela me ouviu.

Fiquei deitada assim por algum tempo, segurando-a, e ela esquadrinhava os dedos através dos meus cabelos, lenta e gentilmente, aconchegando-se mais perto de mim, enquanto eu traçava pequenos círculos ao redor da sua barriga vestida, fazendo-a rir levemente, sentindo cócegas.

\- Então, da próxima vez que nós fizermos sexo, não tem problema se eu for áspera com você ? - eu perguntei, sentada, ainda sorrindo para Yuzu.

\- Você pode ser dura o quanto quiser, Mei, e também não precisa se segurar - Yuzu respondeu, dando-me uma piscadela, provocando um leve rubor que cobriu o meu rosto, sem eu me importar com o fato de ela poder ver isso claramente.

\- Desculpe-me pelo que fiz com você mais cedo - meu sorriso desapareceu ao pensar em como eu podia ter me controlado mais naquela ocasião. Mas, talvez se eu não tivesse perdido o controle, muito provavelmente eu não teria contado a ela o que estava me incomodando, e talvez ainda estivesse escondendo tudo dela do jeito que eu pudesse.

\- Está tudo bem, eu realmente não me importei muito com isso, na verdade você estava olhando para mim com esses olhos maliciosos, enquanto fazia aquelas coisas obscenas comigo, foi mais excitante do que qualquer coisa que eu já tenha visto antes. Além disso, é realmente impossível não ficar loucamente excitada com alguém como você agindo como uma fera sexy e faminta, "descendo" em sua preciosa presa.

Eu revirei os olhos para Yuzu, balançando ligeiramente a cabeça, quando vi seus olhos de esmeralda me olhando sedutoramente. Eu encolhi os ombros e decidi continuar com aquele joguinho dela.

\- Oh, é mesmo ? Bem, então talvez eu deva fazer essas coisas com mais freqüência ?

Lambi os meus lábios, olhando para ela sedutoramente, antes de agarrar cada um dos seus pulsos e prender-lhe as mãos de ambos os lados da cama.

\- Eu não vou detê-la - declarou Yuzu, com um rubor cobrindo-lhe as bochechas, e não escondendo o fato que ela me desejava tanto quanto eu a desejava.

Mas nós não podíamos fazê-lo esta noite, nós faríamos muito barulho, e nossa mãe, sem dúvida alguma, iria nos ouvir. Então, por enquanto, nós estávamos apenas jogando, mas prometendo que não estaríamos "jogando calmamente" da próxima vez em que estivéssemos em casa, sozinhas, à noite.

Eu lentamente me inclinei até Yuzu, beijando-lhe os lábios, movendo minhas mãos para prender as dela, sorrindo em meio ao beijo ao sentir os nossos dedos entrelaçados, antes de interromper o beijo e impedindo-me de avançar por um instante.

Picando Yuzu levemente na testa, eu sorri novamente para ela, sentindo o meu coração disparar quando ela me retribuiu o sorriso.

\- Eu te amo, Yuzu.

\- Eu também te amo, Mei - respondeu Yuzu, apertando as minhas mãos, antes de nos aproximarmos para outro beijo terno.

Agora me dou conta de que eu nunca deveria ter me preocupado tanto, afinal nenhuma de nós duas podia imaginar a vida sem a outra, então como eu podia ter imaginado algo acontecendo conosco, quando na verdade eram apenas os meus próprios medos e preocupações levando a melhor sobre mim ? Oh, bem, eu acho que não poderia estar mais feliz por Yuzu cavar bem fundo e me tirar do buraco escuro em que eu tinha me jogado, assim como ela sempre fez desde o dia em que eu a conheci.

 _"Nunca mude, minha adorável Yuzu"._

* * *

 **N/A:** Eu sei que eu disse que iria escrever mais, porém ultimamente o colégio tem estado em meus pensamentos mais do que o normal, e por isso eu não consegui escrever. Mas agora que o colégio vai terminar em breve por causa do Natal, significa que eu finalmente vou ter uma folga, e poder escrever muito mais, que é o que eu definitivamente planejo fazer ! ^^

Killerchainsaw. ;)

* * *

 **N/T 3:** Quase que eu me atrapalho e posto esta tradução aqui com o título incorreto, mas bendito seja o Google. Foi só aí que eu soube que "to be in love" significa "estar apaixonado", e "to fall in love" é que de fato significa "se apaixonar" (já que até poucos instantes, esta tradução estava com o título de "Não Quero Me Apaixonar", que estaria incorreto).

 **N/T 4:** Bem, e aqui está mais uma tradução de minha parte, a segunda do fandom de Citrus. Essa foi outra tradução difícil, pois eu também traduzi esta fic do inglês, e esta é uma oneshot um pouco mais longa. Mas, enfim, aí está, e eu espero que vocês gostem dela.

E, se gostarem... reviews, please ?


End file.
